Ryūken Ishida
Summary Ryūken Ishida (石田竜弦, Ishida Ryūken) is a Echt Quincy who is the son of Sōken Ishida and father of Uryū Ishida. He is the Director of the Karakura Hospital and also known as 'The Last Quincy', a title contested by his son. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Ryuken Ishida Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer, Pseudo-flight, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Weapon Creation, Hirenkyaku Practitioner (Speed enhancement technique), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Absorption and limited Matter Manipulation (Via Sklaverei), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (Should be at least comparable, likely superior to son, also stated that the powers Uryū had during the Soul Society arc were feeble compared to his) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ '(Should be at least comparable, likely superior to his son) 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ Durability: At least Town level+ Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Heilig Bogen, Heilig Pfeil, Quincy Cross Intelligence: In terms of intellect, Ryūken is a very intuitive and perceptive man. Much to Uryū's dismay, Ryūken has repeatedly demonstrated that he can easily see through his son's tactics. When Uryū left to aid Ichigo and Sado in rescuing Orihime Inoue, Ryūken immediately determined what his son was doing without even looking at the note his son left. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Archer: As the Last of the Quincy, Ryūken possesses all the skill of the previous generation. His skill in archery is to the point where he can fire an arrow with only a single hand, as well as being able to shoot a target behind someone without harming anything but the target. He is also precise enough to be able to easily hit an area 19 mm to the right of the heart. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner: Ryūken is capable of using this Quincy high-speed technique. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Ryūken can sense Hollows at a significant distance. Great Spiritual Power: Ryūken has displayed a great amount of spiritual energy. According to Ryūken his powers are quite different from the feeble ones his son lost during the Ryoka Invasion. He inherited all of the powers and techniques from the previous generation, his father, Sōken Ishida, and therefore was given the title of "Last Quincy". Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Like most Quincy, Ryūken uses a bow as his primary weapon, but unlike his son, Ryūken is capable of willfully changing its size and can fire multiple shots at once. His bow is white, rather than blue. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow," Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By further condensing Reishi, Ryūken is capable of forming spiritual arrows. ** Klavier (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "Piano"): Ryūken fires a multitude of arrows one-handed in rapid succession. File:Klavier.gif|Klavier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Parents Category:Quincies Category:Doctors Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users